Now or Never
by Un Petit Diable
Summary: [One Shot]During her attempt to change Ron into the perfect boyfriend, Hermione realizes she's in love with someone else. Will he return her feelings? [Not HBP compliant]


**Title: Now or Never  
Genre: Romance/ Drama  
Category: One-Shot/ Not HBP Compliant  
Rated: G  
Pairings: RW/HG/BZ/DG**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of J.K. Rowling's creations.**

It was a stupid thing to do. She was going to get her heartbroken, she knew that. Not to mention she'd put him in an awkward position. Was it worth it? They had become surprisingly close friends and she didn't want to ruin that. Yet she knew she had to tell him. Today was the last day of school. Seventh year was almost over, and she needed to tell him how she really felt.

The last thing Hermione Granger expected was for this to happen. How it happened she wasn't quite sure. They were Head Boy and Girl so obviously they'd be spending a lot of time together. She and Blaise Zabini had started of with having mutual respect for each other. Then they became friends, constantly doing their homework or studying together. She became accustomed to his sarcastic sense of humour and the insightful knowledge he tend to provide her with. She enjoyed the fact that they could have a meaningful conversation and that he could make her laugh. He had a perfect blend of seriousness and playfulness. They eventually became close friends. He constantly laughing and joking around at her complaints about Ron and she giving him advise on how to be a good boyfriend to Daphne Greengrass.

Then one day she came in furious at Ron. How he was constantly being disgusting, not thoughtful, and obsessed with Quidditch. She complained that he barely spent any time with her and the only thing he did was eat, sleep, and play that bloody sport. Blaise had laughed and told her that his sister always joked that guys were like dogs. Maybe that wasn't such a good thing because that was when Hermione decided to change Ron into the perfect boyfriend.

It was subtle changes first and she had no interest in changing him to some wimpy guy. Nonetheless, soon he was eating with more manners; he was being quieter and less rude. He was talking less about Quidditch and spending more time with her, and he actually started to spend time doing his work. Soon everyone begin to realize the changes in Ron Weasley –including Harry and Ginny. They didn't say anything to her but she had noticed both their concerns. They just gave her a look that said: "you should've known better" when Ron finally got pissed with Hermione and stormed off, breaking up with her.

However, Hermione soon realized that he wasn't who she wanted. It was two weeks ago that Blaise had told her that he asked Daphne to marry him and she said yes. It shouldn't have been a surprise. People in the Wizarding world tend to marry early. Nonetheless, it was shocking that Hermione found herself strangely bitter and upset and she found this intense rage getting stronger within her every time she saw Blaise and Daphne together –so happy and in love. She should've been happy for them! After all, she helped him with his relationship.

Ron wasn't as oblivious as she thought. A week after she found out about Blaise and Daphne's engagement, he found her sitting upset by the lake. He told her he realized that they weren't right for each other and that they were better off friends. He also told her that he wasn't stupid and can see that she was upset about Blaise. While he wasn't particularly happy that she fell for a Slytherin, she was still one of his best friends, and he wanted her to be happy.

Ron had urged her to talk to him. Hermione was smiling at her old friend. Ron had grown she realized as annoying as he might be, he was fine as he was. However, she was still glad that he no longer talked with his mouthful, and actually chewed with his mouth closed; not to mention, actually thought before he said or did something stupid. She playfully joked that Ginny and Harry must've sent him. He blushed and said maybe they had pushed him into coming but no one wrote him a script with what to say.

So here Hermione was, about to take a great risk. She was sitting in the Head Common Room. Her foot was tapping out of nervousness, her hands were sweaty and clammy, and she couldn't concentrate on anything. She was biting her lips so hard that it bled. Finally, the entrance opened to reveal Blaise. It was now or never.

Blaise smirked and raised an eyebrow when he saw her. "What's up with you?" he asked, sounding amused but with a hint of concern.

"Um, nothing," she said a rather too quickly. She was getting even more nervous. She must've been insane to think that she could face him. "How's Daphne?" she found herself asking. _Stupid, Hermione, now you're just putting things off. Come on! Summon your Gryffindor courage!_

"She's doing fine," he smiled at the thought of his girlfriend. "I'm actually just going to get my stuff and then go meet her," he said, heading towards his room. "It's hard to believe we're leaving Hogwarts. Going to miss you, Granger," he said playfully, tugging a strand of her hair before heading into his room.

Hermione could feel the jealousy wash over her. He was in love with Daphne. What was she thinking? She found herself digging into the corner of the couch, hugging her knees.

"Hermione, are you okay?" she looked up to find Blaise's concerned face.

"You really like her, don't you?" she whispered, knowing the answer.

He came and sat next to her. "Yeah, actually I'm sure I love her," he told her. She was expecting that answer, nonetheless, it still hurt to hear it from him. "Hey, what's wrong?" he tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear. "Are you still upset about Weasley?"

She shook her head furiously and wiped the tears from her eyes when she realized she'd been crying. "No, he and I are nothing more than good friends," she managed to say. "It's not him I'm upset about."

"Who is it then?" he asked then smirked, trying to bring in some humour. "I'm sure Potter and Weasley wouldn't mind having me join them to give the person a run for his money. I hear Ginny Weasley has quite the bat-bogey," he grinned.

Hermione forced a smile at his attempt to cheer her up but her lips were still quivering. "It's you, Blaise," she blurted out.

The look of shock was obvious on his face. "W-What?" She could tell that he was positively horror-stricken at the thought that he might have hurt her. Hermione was one of the few real friends he ever had.

"Hermione…" he whispered softly, reaching out for her. She shoved his hand aside.

"Don't you get it, Blaise?" she said getting up quickly. She knew she had to get it all out now that she had started it. "It's the fact that I can't have you. It's the fact that I'm not the girl in your arms!" she yelled. "I hate the fact that I find myself wishing I were Daphne!"

"Hermione, you can't mean…" he started, a look of realization crossing his expression.

"That I've fallen in love with you?" she laughed out bitterly. "I don't how or when, but yeah, I have." He remained silent and studied her. She knew that he did that when he was confused and was trying to analyze the situation as best as possible.

"You know I wasn't kidding when I said so many girls fancied you, despite your best efforts to stay in the shadows. Even Daphne told me that sometimes she was glad that you aren't that social because she knew that girls would instantly fall in love you and she worried that you'd find someone better. I doubt she thought I –of all people- would fall for your charms." She fell into the couch. "This sucks, Blaise, this sucks so much," she said quietly.

"Hermione," he tried to meet her eyes, but she looked away. "I – I'm sorry, I didn't think this would happen. You're a good friend –probably my best. You're one of the only people that I opened up to and pretty much the only person I confide in, but I – I just …never … I just never saw you like that."

Hermione turned to face him. He looked visibly upset and confused now –and regretful, probably knowing their friendship would never be the same. They hadn't known each other long enough to get past this, not to mention this wasn't a simple crush.

She knew she didn't have a chance, but no matter how much she prepared, she couldn't stop the hurt. It was like somebody took a knife and kept stabbing her heart. She knew Blaise liked Daphne ever since they went to the Yule Ball together in their fourth year. They didn't date afterwards. No, Blaise started dating Tracey Davis and Daphne went out with Theodore Nott for a while. Nonetheless, the two did get together in the middle of their sixth year. Blaise and Daphne had known each other forever. Did Hermione really think she could just barge into their lives?

"I'm really sorry, Hermione," Blaise told her. "It's just that –well, you know…"

Yeah, she knew. He was in love with Daphne. It was as simple as that. Things have never been so awkward between them.

He was in front of the entrance hole with his stuff now. "Um, are you going to be okay?" he asked turning around, unsure of what to do.

She knew while he acted cocky and joked around when she told him about the numerous girls that liked him, he always felt uncomfortable about it. He just never understood that he had a great personality that any girl would love. Girls would gladly be with him just for his looks, imagine when they actually got to know him as a person. Perhaps, she was being biased in her opinion because of how she felt, but she couldn't help it.

She just nodded at his question. He opened the portrait, and with one last glance he left. _Yeah, things have never been so awkward between them._

Eventually, it was time to get aboard the train and say goodbye to Hogwarts. Ginny found her on her way.

"Hermione!" the redhead called. She was aware that Hermione planned to tell Blaise about her feelings that day. "How'd it go?"

The brunette smiled sadly. "Aw, I'm so sorry," Ginny hugged her friend. The redhead was the first to notice Hermione's feelings for him and confronted her about the situation.

"It's alright, Ginny," Hermione told the younger girl. "I'll get over him, eventually."

Ginny gave her a glare. They both knew that wasn't true, and even if it was, that was going to be one long eventually.

They walked towards the Hogwarts Express in silence. When Hermione spotted Harry and Ron nearby, she spoke, "Don't tell the guys. Blaise did nothing wrong and I don't want them to hex him for no reason."

The redhead nodded, not pressuring Hermione to tell her anything. Hermione was glad. She would tell Ginny. She needed to talk to someone, but not just yet.

**FIN**


End file.
